New Beginnings
by Tauria
Summary: In an AU of Shuggazoom City, the Monkey Team are all human. They only know each other through family relation or if they have classes together at Shuggazoom High. The arrival of a new student and a new citizen change this drastically.
1. New Kid

**Tauria: **This is an AU of the Shuggazoom we have all come to know and love. More then one place is livable, although the other places don't come into play much unless they are being mentioned by the characters. The monkey team is now human and they are highschool students. They don't really know each other except by family realation or because they have classes with each other. Gibson and Mandarin are eleventh graders, Otto is a ninth grader, and the others are all tenth graders. I'm not going to give much away here, except that the arrival of a new student is going to change a lot.

* * *

**Chapter One: New Kid**

It was a typical day in Shuggazoom City. It was the middle of winter, but you couldn't tell. It _never_ snowed on Shuggazoom. Ever. The only way you could tell it was winter was because the sun was less hot then it was in the summer. It was the type of day most teenagers skipped school on, but one red haired teen was not so fortunate as to have that luxury. Why not? He was grounded. Which meant he couldn't ride the bus. He had to drive to school with his older brother. The ultimate punishment.

Not that his brother was happy either. It was hard to tell which of them was more unhappy. His older brother now had to drive both of his younger brothers to school.

"Why did you have to do that, Sprx? Why can't you just behave?" His brother asked, adjusting his glasses in the mirror. They were waiting for their youngest brother to come out and get in the car.

"Not all of us are the perfect know-it-alls like you, Gibson," Sprx returned. "_Some_ of us know how to have fun. I'm sorry if you and our parents can't."

Gibson rolled his eyes. His younger brother was _so_ frustrating. "Sprx, it is not the fact that you _went_ to the party that you got grounded for. Although that _was_ part of it. The majority of the reason you are grounded and currently sitting in _my_ car is because you went to the party _without_ parental consent and the fact that you _knew_ there was no parental supervison and you went anyway."

It was Sprx's turn to roll his eyes. His older brother was _so_ boring. "Oh, live a little Gibson."

"And the fact that you were such a smart-aleck when informing our parents that you were having fun and that they needed to cool off."

"Hey, my smart aleckness is one of the reasons the ladies find me so attractive, besides my obvious charm and good looks, of course," Sprx said, with a cocky smirk on his face. Then the smirk disappeared and was replaced with a look of annoyance. "Besides, they were being _so_ uptight."

Gibson sighed. There was no point in arguing with him. He was too stubborn. They were both very stubborn. Gibson looked at his watch. "I hope Otto hurries up, or we are going to be late."

"The _last_ thing I need is another tardy." Sprx said seriously.

"Yes, I know and I need to set up for my science report."Sprx rolled his eyes again. Gibson needed a social life. "Hey, look. There's Otto!"

Their green-haired brother was just coming out the door. He slid next to Sprx in the back seat. Neither wanted to be stuck up front with Gibson.

"Sorry I'm late," Otto said sheepishly. "I couldn't find my homework."

"It's a wonder you find anything in that room of yours." Gibson said.

"You know what you need Gibson?" Sprx asked, his usual smirk on his face.

"What?"

"One of those new hover cars that have that little window thing you can pull across so you don't have to talk to the driver."

"Ha ha, Sparky. But then I wouldn't be able to hear your wonderful voice," Gibson said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that, Brainstrain!"

Of course this started an argument between the two brothers. All the occupants of the car were thinking, '_This is gunna be a _long_ twenty minute drive. . .'_

_

* * *

_

"Come on, Antauri!" Antauri sighed as he heard his brother's voice through his meditation. Why couldn't Mandarin allow him longer then ten minutes of before school meditation?

"I'm coming!" Antauri called back as he grabbed his school bag. He did one last check of his room before he hurried downstairs to get in his brother's car.

"_Why_ can't you wait to meditate until after school, like me?"

"Because meditating before school helps clear my mind and help me think for the rest of the day."

Mandarin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Antauri."

Antauri inwardly sighed. It was going to be a long ride. His brother was _not_ in a good mood that morning. Even though he really had no feeling for Mondays, after all they were just like any other day, he had a feeling that where his brother was concerned, he was _not_ going to care for this one.

* * *

Nova hurried out the door. She was going to miss the bus! She made it just before the door closed.

"Cut it a little close today, didn't we?" The bus driver smiled.

She laughed and nodded. She went to find a seat. She looked around. She did not see the usual red haired kid who would smirk at her and flirt with her.

'_Phew,' _she thought, '_no Sprx today. . .although, I wonder, where is he?' _

She found a seat next to her best friend. A pink haired girl named Jinmay.

"Mornin'," Nova yawned.

"Did you stay up late studying? Or practicing martial arts with your dad?"

"Both."

Jinmay shook her head in fake exasperation. The two laughed. Monday wasn't so bad that morning. Of course, they had yet to get to school.

* * *

All six kids made it to school on time. Sprx, Nova, Jinmay, and Antauri all had homeroom together. When class started, their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Gakslapper, wife to the owner of the best hover burger place in the City, according to popular opnion _and _one of the nicest teachers in the school, stood in the front of the room.

"Good morning class. We have a new student joining us today. His name is Chiro-" she glanced at the raven haired, blue eyed boy standing next to her.

"Alton. Chiro Alton."

The class gasped. They all had heard of the owners of Alton Electrics. They made the majority of the electronics on the planet. Chiro looked a little uncomfortable.

Mrs. Gakslapper recovered first. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, uh, I am _so_ not as good as my parents with electronics. I'm pretty average in school. I usually keep about an A, B average. Uh, I came here from a local private school, but I told my Mom that I couldn't stand the uniforms, so here I am. Uh, there isn't really much else to say." Chiro looked _very_ uncomfortable.

"Take a seat then, please."

Chiro looked for a vacant seat and found one next to Sprx.

After taking attendence Mrs. Gakslapper told them they could talk or study for the history test they had later that day.

"Hey," Sprx said.

"Hi," Chiro said.

"What's it like being the son of one of the richest couples on Shuggazoom?"

Chiro laughed. It was not a happy laugh. "It's okay, I guess. If you like people who are uptight, have virtually no sense of humor, and only discuss politics, then it's great. There are not very many people who aren't like that, who come over. My Uncle Clayton's cool and so is Mobias Quint-"

"You've met Mobias Quint!" Sprx said, cutting off Chiro. "That is _so_ not fair!"

Chiro smiled. "If you want, maybe sometime I can introduce you."

"_That_ would be awesome."

Chiro and Sprx continued talking. Jinmay and Nova decided to go and see the new kid. Well, Jinmay decided and begged Nova to come with her.

"Hey," Nova said.

Chiro and Sprx looked up. Sprx grinned.

"Sup, beautiful," Sprx said cockily.

Nova shot him a glare. If looks could kill. . .

"Hi," Jinmay said. She hadn't really been paying attention when he had introduced himself. She only knew his name was Chiro.

"_Jinmay?_"

"No way. _Chiro?_"

"Do you too know each other?" Nova asked.

"Remember how I told you I had a boyfriend?"

Nova nodded.

"Well, here he is."

Chiro grinned. "Yep."

Nova smiled. "Cool."

"Aw, you've got a girlfriend too? That just isn't fair!" Sprx complained.

Nova rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the classroom door.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, there is Chapter One! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Power Primate?

**Tauria: **Thanks for all of the reviews! I know I left a cliffhanger on the last chapter, so here is chapter two! It starts out with it being in Gibson's class.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Power Primate?  
**

Gibson had just started to present his report when there was a knock on the door. When the teacher opened the door a man handed him a very official looking paper.

_'Oh, what has Sprx done now?'_ Gibson thought.

" Hal Gibson and Mandarin Zhan, you are formally excused for the rest of the day to go and learn Alchemy." The teacher looked confused. As was Gibson, for that matter.

They followed the man to what Gibson knew was Sprx's homeroom. He handed their teacher another very official looking paper. The teacher read what the paper said.

"Chiro Alton, Nova Carrington, Jinmay Electra, Sprx Gibson, and Antauri Zhan, you are formally excused for the rest of the day to learn Alchemy." Their teacher looked confused as well, but all the papers were in order.

The seven teens followed the man to Otto's homeroom. He handed Otto's teacher another one of the very official looking papers.

"Otto Gibson, you are formally excused to go and learn Alchemy for the rest of the day."

Otto exited the classroom and joined the seven other very confused teens.

"Come," said the man. "We are going to my lab."

Gibson perked up at hearing the word 'lab', but Sprx immediately assumed a downcast expression.

'_Great,'_ he thought.

* * *

When they reached the man's lab, they finally got a good look at him. He had one blue eye and one reddish-violet eye. His robe was a dark purple with red border on the end of the sleeves. His hair was black.

Gibson looked around the lab in wonder. There were so many chemicals and inventions. The strange man lead them to the back of his lab. There was a table. One of the chairs surrounding the table was already full. It was a man wearing an orange cape and a helmet covered his face. They all knew who this was. It was Captain Shuggazoom, defender of the city.

"Take a seat," the man said.

They did. Jinmay sat next to Chiro, who sat next to Sprx, who sat across from Mandarin, who sat next to Antauri, who sat next to Nova, who sat across from Jinmay. At the ends of the table were Captain Shuggazoom and the man who had brought them here.

"I am The Alchemist. You may call me Al or Alchemist. I go by either one. We know who you are, even if you do not know each other. We have a request for you. We need your help."

"What kind of help?" Sprx asked, skeptical of the whole thing.

"There is a dark force rising. You eight are the ones destined to fight it." The Alchemist said, although they were all pretty sure he was holding something back.

"What kind of dark force?"

"Of that we are not certain. The only thing we know is that you eight are destined to fight it and that it is coming."

"Why are we the ones chosen to fight it?"

"You possess a power."

"What kind of power?"

"The Power Primate."

"What the heck is that?"

"A mystical force that will aid you as you fight the evil that is rising."

Sprx was very skeptical of the whole thing, however Nova had no such qualms. "I'll help," she said.

"As will I," said Antauri.

"And I," said Mandarin.

"And me," said Chiro.

"And me," said Otto.

"I will help as well," Gibson said.

"Me too," Jinmay said.

Sprx sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll help too."

The Alchemist smiled. "Good. Captain Shuggazoom will be your trainer in combat, but in order for us all to be a true team, he has agreed to show you his secret identity."

Captain Shuggazoom removed his helmet. Chiro gasped. "Uncle Clayton?"

Nova was shocked even more then Chiro. "Dad?"

"Wait, he's your dad?"

"He's your uncle?"

Chiro nodded and so did Nova. They turned to Clayton.

He winced. "Look, it was necessary. I made an agreement with Al here that I would keep you guys apart because you were both so strong with the Power Primate. We didn't need the two of you figuring out how to use your powers until the time was right. Which is also the reason that we didn't tell the Varons you existed up until a few weeks ago."

The two of them were confused. How would they have found out how to use their powers? The others had been together virtually all of their lives and they had never figured out how to use their powers. Chiro pointed this out to his uncle.

"Well, I know that, but Chiro, you, Mandarin, and Antauri are the strongest three where the Power Primate is concerned. The three of you are the ones I worried about discovering your powers and leading the others to discovering theirs as well, because it was not the right time. Please forgive me, but it was the only way.

Chiro and Nova nodded. The explanation did not make complete sense right then, but they supposed it would later.

Antauri thought that it did make a lot of sense. Sometimes when he would mediate and when he would draw deep enough within he would feel a strange pulse of energy coming from somewhere deep inside of him.

"The Power Primate will mostly tell you what you need to do, it will be automatic, instinctive, but it is still good to actually know what you are doing. For now, we are going to go into what the Varons call hyper mode. It is what allows you to make easier contact with you Inner Primate," the Alchemist explained. The Alchemist pulled out eight watches. He passed them around. Each was a different color. The only ones who's watch didn't match their hair, were Antauri and Chiro.

When they put them on, the watches glowed green a moment and then looked normal. The Alchemist instructed them in how to use them as communicators and how to use them to changer into hyper mode. When they changed into hyper mode they looked very different.

Each of them but Chiro and Jinmay had metal arms and legs, plus a helmet. (Chiro and Jinmay look the way they do in the show, except Jinmay is human.)

The Alchemist led them over to the Training Room. From there, Clayton instructed them on what to do.

"This is to see what you can do. It will be instinctive, you won't even think about it. You will just dodge and attack like you see on TV." Clayton hit a few buttons and started them up. As soon as the enemies began to come out, everyone besides Chiro and Jinmay's hands transformed.

Sprx had magnets. Nova had giant robotic fists. Antauri had purple claws. Mandarin had a energy sword and shield. Otto had saws. Gibson had drills.

As soon as the enemies began to attack, Gibson was amazed to hear himself yell, "Spin Shocker!" And a few of the robots were destroyed.

Otto was equally amazed to hear himself yell, "Whirling Destructo Saws!" and take out a few robots.

Sprx had caught on and was not surprised to hear himself yell, "Magno-ball blazer."

Mandarin and Antauri yelled at the same time, "Monkey Mind Scream!" and took out many of the robots.

Nova yelled, "Lady Tomahawk!" and took out a few of the bots.

Chiro yelled, "Monkey Fu!" and took out a few of the robots.

Jinmay fired a heart beam and took out the remaining robots. \

"Good," said Clayton, "very good." He began to teach them how to call up their transformers without their being any enemies around. Then he made them memorize some attack moves that they could do and test those out. By the end of the day, they were exhausted. They told them to stop by after school the next day so they could resume their training.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well there is Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed that. Please Review!


	3. Roles and Suspicians

**Tauria: **Okay, I'm sorry the last chapter was a little rushed, but I really wanted to get to this chapter. This is the chapter we find out whether it is Mandarin or Chiro as leader. . .now this was a spur of the moment thing bcuz I really don't plan much out. . .some yes, others no. And sadly, the 1st chapter was spur of the moment, whereas the second was planned. . .:) Oh, and I forgot to mention that in hyper mode they have tails.

**Chapter Three**

The Alchemist and Captain Shuggazoom watched as the teens fought the training robots again. For once, they were not arguing. Mandarin was not being a bossy arrogant jerk, Sprx wasn't flirting with Nova, Nova wasn't threatening Sprx, Otto wasn't getting distracted by every little thing, and Gibson wasn't lecturing them on the proper way to use their surroundings to fight.

"Mandarin, look out!" Chiro called, as Mandarin was about to be bashed in the back of the head by a giant robot's fist.

"Sprx, be careful!" Gibson yelled, as his brother was flying around, annoying the giant robots and evading only just before they bashed him the head.

"I'm alright, Gibson, they're too slow for me anyways!" Sprx grinned.

The Alchemist shut down the training program.

"Hey!" Sprx said. "I was having fun!"

"We have decided what roles each of you shall have on this team" The Alchemist announced.

"What are we gunna call the team?" Sprx asked.

"The Hyper Force!" Otto said excitedly.

The team all shared a glance. Nova shrugged. "Sounds good."

"Why not?" Gibson said.

"It's alright," Mandarin shrugged.

"It fits, ya know, cuz of hyper mode," Sprx said.

"It is accurately named," Antauri said thoughtfully.

"I like it." Jinmay smiled.

They all looked at Chiro. This had happened a lot lately. They would look to Mandarin or Chiro or both. Most of the time it was both of them they looked to.

"It fits."

Otto grinned.

The Alchemist and Captain Shuggazoom shared a glance. They had accurately chosen their roles.

"Sprx, you're the pilot."

"Yes!"

"Nova, you are the main fighter, so you are the battle instructor."

"Nice."

"Gibson, you are chief of science."

Gibson smiled a superior grin.

"Otto you're the mechanic."

Otto grinned. He liked building stuff.

"Antauri, you're second in command."

Antauri nodded.

"Jinmay you are the second warrior."

Jinmay smiled.

"Now, the leader was a bit more difficult to choose because six of you seem to look to two members. Mandarin and Chiro will have to co-lead."

Mandarin and Chiro glanced at each other. Antauri was inwardly wincing. His brother was not one to share power.

"If we must," Mandarin said.

"It'll work," Chiro said.

"Very well then. Come with me. Antauri, a friend of mine is here to teach you, Mandarin, and Chiro some things about your roles as leaders and very strong users of the power primate. His name is Master Xan. Nova, you and Jinmay will continue training with Captain Shuggazoom. Otto and Gibson will train with me. Sprx, I am going to see if we can get Mobias Quint to teach you a few things. Until then, this simulator will do the trick," the Alchemist said.

"No offense, but how do you know Mobias Quint?"

"Well, there was another team before yours. It was Mobias Quint, Captain Shuggazoom, Master Xan, and I. Of course, we were not an obvious team like you eight will be."

Sprx nodded. He was thrilled that he was going to get to learn from the best.

* * *

Two months ago they had been told they were super heroes. A month ago they had been assigned their roles on the team. They had group training everyday when they got there, then separate training, and then some more group training.

The Alchemist always seemed to be more tired when they would come each day. He always seemed a bit more haggard then he had the previous day. His eyes were losing the light that they had possessed before. It was very worrying.

"Are you alright?" Gibson asked one day.

"I am fine." The Alchemist said, his breathing becoming more rapid as he spoke.

Gibson looked doubtful. "Perhaps we should run some tests. . ."

"Gibson, I am fine. I promise you I am alright."

Gibson still looked doubtful, but he assumed that if it was important the Alchemist would tell him.

* * *

Later that day, Gibson had asked to call a meeting of just the Hyper Force. Not their teachers. He told them about the earlier incident.

"I assume he would tell us if it was anything important, but I do think that he is holding back more then a few things that are important," Gibson finished.

"Well, perhaps he is just waiting for the right time to tell us." Antauri said, deep in thought.

"Perhaps, but why would he hold things back? We deserve to know what is going on!" Mandarin said angrily.

"We may not yet be ready to know. We may need to complete a large portion of our training before we can know," Antauri pointed out.

Mandarin scowled at his younger brother. "Perhaps. But if _we_ are going to be the ones fighting whatever _dark presence_ is coming, I think we deserve to know what is going on."

Chiro looked between the two. As much as he didn't want to get in a brother to brother argument, he knew he had to so something. "How about we give it a week. If they don't tell us in a week, we can go demand that they tell us."

Mandarin looked at him. "That may work. . ."

Antauri had never before seen his brother snap out of an argument so fast. . .

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, Chapter Three isn't as long as I wanted, but I'm being kicked off the computer. . .so. . .anyways. Please review!


	4. Teamwork

**Tauria: **Okay. . .Chapter Three was pretty short and I didn't really get to the part I wanted to get to because I was kicked off and I wanted to go ahead and post yesterday. . .In this chapter, I am trying to focus on them _trying_ to work as a team, so there may be some OOCness, but I think it would be pretty hard for them to get along considering they are just being thrown into this. Especially with Mandarin there.

**Chapter Four**

Chiro and Mandarin had gotten pretty good at making joint decisions. It took them a while though, because they were still learning about how the other thought. Antauri was better then all of them on controlling the Power Primate; they supposed it was because he meditated almost all the time when out of school. Nova and Jinmay were very good warriors and soon they were far above everyone else. Sprx was a good pilot and his pilot instincts were better then most. Gibson was an excellent scientist and was already making and completing experiments. Otto was a good mechanic and knew what he was doing. He was already fixing everything he could get his hands on (and half the time he made it better then it was before).

However, if there was one thing they were severely lacking in, it was teamwork.

_'There are many things that could be preventing them from working together, '_ the Alchemist supposed. _'Such as the fact that they never seem to spend any time together out side the lab, except in little groups, or perhaps they suspect that I am hiding something. . .' _

Whatever kept them from working together was frustrating their teachers. So the Alchemist decided something had to be done.

"I believe it might be best if the eight of you tried spending time together outside of the lab. You need to function as a team, not just in little groups, but all of you together. Or, when you try to combat the force that is rapidly arising, you will fail and Shuggazoom along with the rest of the universe will fall."

"Oh, so no pressure?" Sprx said sarcastically.

Mandarin shot Sprx a look. They hadn't gotten along from day one. "Perhaps that would help. . ." he looked at Chiro. They were co-leaders after all, as much as he despised sharing power.

"It may be better for us all. I think we should give it a try." Chiro smiled, doing his best to ignore the looks of incredulity he got from the others. They could not believe he would agree. . .did he not see how they almost _never_ got along?

Sprx snorted, but didn't argue.

* * *

So, that was how they all ended up at Shuggazoom Park the next day.

"Well, this is fun," was Sprx's first sarcastic remark. It broke the tension, but started an argument.

"Well, nice to see you're trying to get along," Nova said, equally sarcastically.

"Like you're doing much better," he challenged.

"Oh, well at least _I _don't start fights with one of our leaders," Nova retorted.

"Not all of us have the luxury of getting to beat the crap out of Robots all day, and then a punching bag when we get home."

"Oh? At least my fighting style isn't _cowardly_."

"My fighting style is _not_ cowardly!"

"Oh really? Using your jet pack to fly around the enemy, but never hit it, just weave in and out of it's weapon range isn't cowardly?"

"No! It makes it easier for you guys to hit it while it's distracted! If any of us is gunna get hurt with that strategy, it'd be me!"

"Ha! If you really wanted _easy_ you should use your magnets! They are made of _metal_, for crying out loud!"

'_What did I get myself into?' _Chiro thought.

"Stop. We are supposed to be getting along," Mandarin said.

Chiro nodded.

When Nova and Sprx showed signs of not wanting to listen, Antauri decided that he would intervene. "Besides, Nova, Sprx prefers an indirect approach, while you prefer head on. There is nothing wrong with that."

Nova sighed. "You're right." She looked grudgingly at Sprx. "Sorry, Sparky."

"No problem, sweetheart. But I am gonna say this once; nobody, and I mean _nobody_, calls me Sparky."

"Call me sweetheart again and you won't have to worry about it." Nova said sweetly.

The two glared at each other for a while. As this was going on, Gibson and Otto were talking and Otto was exasperating Gibson so soon there was another argument going on. Antauri, Jinmay, Mandarin, and Chiro were the only ones _not_ fighting until Mandarin managed to start an argument with both Antauri and Jinmay, without them even realizing it until it was to late.

Chiro sighed. "You know what? If we ever do face this dark force, we are going to _die_! Because _none_ of you are _ever_ going to co-operate!" Chiro got up and left. He was tired of dealing with them.

Chiro headed over to the lab. "They are _never_ going to get along."

The Alchemist looked at him in sympathy. "They will, they just need to understand the urgency of getting along."

"But how do we? Jinmay and Antauri seem to be the only ones who actually seem to understand that getting along is our best chance."

"Well, perhaps they need to be shown the urgency."

"But how do we do that?"

The Alchemist explained his plan.

"That just might work," Chiro said.

* * *

**Tauria: **Hate to end it like that, but it will make a good new chapter for New Beginnings. So, please review!


	5. Hidden Fortress Rescue

**Tauria: **Ok, now I am going to resolve the cliffhanger! Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Mandarin and the others had resolved their disagreements and come to the lab to find Chiro. They found it in ruins. There were vials of chemicals strewn across the floor, tables and chairs were turned over, papers were torn and ripped.

Jinmay's hands flew up over her mouth. "Oh no."

Otto swallowed hard. "If we had just gotten along. . ."

There was a large crash from one of the backrooms. They hurried to the back room. There was a figure in a cape. As soon as it saw them, it hurried away. They followed and were met with a giant metal door at the end with the figure nowhere to be seen.

"It's the Hidden Fortress." Gibson said. The Alchemist had shown them the Hidden Fortress a few weeks ago. The Alchemist and his old team had built it long ago. It was one of the best armed fortresses on Shuggazoom.

"Well, if we go in there, we are going to need a plan," Mandarin said.

"We are also going to need to work together," Antauri pointed out.

Mandarin nodded. He had been going to point that out. "Well, then. We had better get into hyper mode team."

They nodded. All of them entered hyper mode and Gibson typed in the code that would let them in, except it didn't work.

"Huh?" Gibson said.

"Why isn't it working, Brain Strain?" Sprx asked.

"You think I would know?"

"Well, duh, _you're _the genius."

"Yes, Sprx, I am the genius, not the one who did this!"

"Well, you're supposed to use your genius to find out," Sprx said.

Mandarin said. "We are trying to rescue people. We need to get along. Or we will fail."

Mandarin turned to Otto. "Can you cut through the door?"

Otto looked at the door. "Maybe. . .but it'll probably be easier to have Sprx use his magnets."

Mandarin nodded. "Perhaps, but if we want to sneak up on them, your saws will only make a bit of noise, whereas Sprx using his magnets to pull down the door will create a large crash that would alert them to our presence."

Otto nodded and proceeded to cut a hole in the door. They snuck into the Fortress.

The first level was lasers. Mandarin used his shield to block extra lasers as Gibson and Sprx used their weapons to try and take them out. (A/N Because this is an AU, the Hidden Fortress is different then the one on the show) The next level was filled with Robots, like in the training room. Nova and Jinmay took them out easily.

The next room contained a giant robot. They began fighting it and were losing.

"I guess this is where my style of fighting comes in handy," Sprx said. "I don't know how to get a big enough charge from my magnets for the giant robot, so I'll distract hit. Do you think you guys can all hit it at once."

Mandarin and the others nodded. Sprx began to fly around the Robot's head. It tried to attack him, but was failing miserably.

Once it was distracted enough, the others all hit it with a blast of energy.

"Sting Ring," said Nova.

"Monkey Mind Scream," said both Mandarin and Antauri.

"Spin Shocker," said Gibson.

"Energy Saws," said Otto.

Jinmay used her heart beam.

The Robot fell to the ground and an exhausted Sprx landed next to them. "Let's go," he said.

They went into the next room. It had the man with the cape and even though it was the last room, there was no Chiro or the Alchemist or Captain Shuggazoom or Master Xan or Mobias Quint. There were some henchmen as well.

"Time to find out where they are keeping our friends," Mandarin said.

The others nodded and assumed fighting stances.

Mandarin attacked first. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

The man in the cape easily deflected Mandarin's attack back at Mandarin.

Antauri went next. "Claw Disruptor!" He was slammed into the wall.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto yelled. The man caught the saws and snapped them in half. Otto was slammed into the ground.

"Magno-ball blazer!" Sprx yelled. His attack was thrown back to him and he slammed down on the ground in between Otto and Mandarin.

"Flame Fist Fury!" Nova yelled. The caped man dodged her attack and sent a small wave of energy that slammed her into the door.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson yelled. His attack was thrown back at him and he was slammed into the wall where he slid down next to Antauri.

Jinmay fired eyebeams, but the man in the cape easily dodged.

She avoided his attack and they all met up in one of the corners, behind some machinery.

"We need to work together," Mandarin said. "All of us have a special power attack we use. See the seven points in the room?" He pointed them out. "We need to each get one of those." He assigned them each a point according to what their power was. "Don't attack until I give the signal. Hyper Force Go!"

"Hyper Force Go!" They repeated.

They all headed towards the point they had been assigned to. Mandarin made a flash of light with his swords. There was the signal. Everyone yelled their attack at the same time.

Jinmay fired her eye beams

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Slish-Slash Doom Thrower!"

"Laser Lash Drill!"

"Magno-Ball Blazer!"

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

The man in the cape fell to the ground. They fought his henchmen and were about to go into the next room when Mandarin stopped them. He had feverish look in his eyes. He had been enjoying his time as the only leader of the Hyper Force. If they rescued Chiro, that would all stop.

"Why would they have put them in the Hidden Fortress?" Mandarin asked. "They may have just wanted us to think they were here so we would waste all of our valuable time fighting all of these things when in reality they are on the other side of Shuggazoom?"

Antauri frowned. "It would not hurt to go and check, but why would they have gone through all of that trouble? It would have been easier to have lured us here and trap us. But they have not. We still have a way to exit."

Mandarin frowned. His brother had seen the flaw in his plan. "Perhaps they were not very smart villains. . .perhaps they underestimated us. Besides, if we go in and check, then that wastes valuable time we could be using to hunt down the others."

Nova sighed. "We have to check. If we don't and we leave them here, there could be more henchmen who come or more villains like the man in the cape."

Mandarin's frown grew, but he nodded his head and allowed them to open the door.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I hate to leave another cliffhanger, but im almost to the chapter everyone has been waiting for! This chapter is not as good as it could've been, but i suck at fighting scenes...


	6. Evil is Rising

**Chapter Six**

They entered the room. They all blinked. The room had couches and most of their teachers were sitting their drinking tea while Chiro drank soda. Chiro looked over and saw them.

"Confused?" Chiro said.

They nodded.

Chiro smiled. "You guys weren't working as a team. The Alchemist had this great idea to give you guys a scenario in which you were faced with an enemy who had captured people you cared about. He said that if it worked to make you act like a team, we would start training like this, except I'll help instead of being captured."

Nova punched Chiro in the arm, hard. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. You had us worried sick! A warning next time? Like maybe, the Alchemist could have said there was a new type of training and done it that way, instead of scaring us half to death!" Nova was yelling. Chiro winced and put his hands up.

"Nova, we're sorry. And that is the way we were going to do it, but then you guys showed up to early!"

"THEN WHY WAS THE LAB TRASHED!"

Chiro blinked. "The lab is trashed. . ."

Nova blinked. "That wasn't part of your plan?"

Captain Shuggazoom came over. "We left the Alchemist in the lab. . ."

Chiro nodded. Then he looked over at the captain. "What haven't you been telling us?"

The captain blinked. "Al said you'd catch on. . ."

"We caught on when we met you, but we trusted you'd tell us and now the Alchemist is gone!" Nova scowled.

Captain Shuggazoom put his hands in the air. "The Alchemist didn't want to tell you unless you asked, but now you've asked and the Alchemist is nowhere to be found. . ."

They all sat down and Captain Shuggazoom began his tale.

"Al was working on one of his experiments one day, and something went horribly wrong."

_*Flashback*_

_I had just arrived at the Alchemist's lab. It was a mess and in the center of the room, the Alchemist was holding himself up with his hand on a switch next to a portal that was faded and dying. The Alchemist looked tired and weak. _

_"Clayton," the Alchemist wheezed, his voice hoarse. _

_"What is it Al? What happened?" _

_"The portal. . .I told you about? The. . .one to the. . .Netherworld? You. . .were right. . .it's too dangerous. It was opened. . .and one of the vile things touched me. . .and now. . .now it threatens to take over my very soul. . ." _

_The Alchemist blacked out and remained unconscious for a few hours. When he awoke, I told him he was going to move to the capitol of Shuggazoom, near me, so I could keep an eye on him, for when he turned evil. _

_*End Flashback* _

"And now it has. The taint has spread far enough to create a fully evil monster. I doubt we will recognize him the next time we see him. The dark force rising. . .was the Alchemist. . .and now, we must combat him. . ." Captain Shuggazoom said.

Sprx stood. "You expect us to fight one of our teachers? One of the people who taught us everything we know? I can't do that. I don't know about everyone else, but I can't. I'm. . .I'm out." He turned to walk away and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Mandarin?"

Everyone looked around. Antauri frowned. "Mandarin has been disappearing like this a lot lately. Ever since he got back from vacation with his friends. . .he wouldn't even say where he had gone. Usually he brags about it all the time. . .this time, it was different. The only thing he would say was that the leader of the group got on his nerves and that she was some stuck up seniors from some distant part of Shuggazoom."

Captain Shuggazoom frowned. "Did he mention a name?"

"No. . .but he also said that there was a male there who was very annoying and weird."

"But he never mentioned names?"

"No." Antauri shook his head.

"Did he ever tell you where he had disappeared to?"

"No. He always made up something."

Captain Shuggazoom nodded.

"I know what we have to do now. We need to find Mandarin," Chiro said.

Sprx frowned. "I'll help you find him. . .but then I'm out. One real mission, and then. . ."

Chiro nodded. "Hyper Force Go!"

* * *

A few days later, they came back to base once more. Once again, their search had yielded no luck.

Chiro sighed, and slumped in one of the chairs. "No luck, _again_."

Nova tried to smile. "Hey, at least tomorrow's a Saturday. . .no school."

Sprx frowned. "Yay, I get to spend my Saturday working my butt off to find some rogue Hyper Force member instead of playing video games. That is my favorite way to spend a weekend."

Nova glared at him and punched his arm, hard. "Shut up, Sparky."

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"I'll call you what I want."

Sprx glared at her, then turned and walked to the door. Just before he left, he said, "Don't expect me to show up unless I have nothing better to do."

Gibson sighed. "I'll talk to him. . .I'll try to talk sense into his head. Come on, Otto." Otto stood and they left.

Jinmay came over and kissed Chiro's cheek. "See you tomorrow." She left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chiro." Nova said.

It was just Antauri and Chiro. Captain Shuggazoom was in the next room trying to shut down the computers.

"I am sorry about my brother. I honestly don't know what has gotten into him." Antauri frowned.

"It's not your fault your brother is a complete and total jerk. We'll try again tomorrow." Chiro said. Then, they said goodbye to Captain Shuggazoom and left.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in some dark corner of Shuggazoom_**

"I knew you would remain loyal, Mandarin," a cloaked figure said.

"Of course, my lord."

"You, Valina, and Sakko are my greatest supporters. . .together you three will bring me the Hyper Force."

"Of course, my lord."

"Dismissed."

Mandarin left to find the other two who would work with him on this project. The figure cackled evilly.

"Shuggazoom, will be mine!" He cackled.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, it wasn't as good as I wanted. . .but Mandarin is evil now. We have a bad guy. I'm happy. . . for now. . .anyways, please review!


	7. Sprx is Missing

**Tauria: **Okay, this was kind of a random idea I had last night, and it'll be in two parts, Chapter Seven and Chapter Eight, which I'm hoping to also get posted, but it kind of depends on what happens. . . Anyways, enjoy the Chapter!

**Chapter Seven **

Sprx kept his promise. He didn't show up.

"Didn't you talk to him?" Nova asked Gibson.

"I did. He. . .told me that this was his choice. He had never really wanted to do this. He said that it had been fun to learn from the best, fun to have something to do, but that after realizing all the risks of the job, he can't. He said you can call him a coward if you want, and maybe that is what he is." Gibson looked uncomfortable.

Nova made a face and punched the wall. "Ugh! He is _so_ freakin' frustrating!"

Gibson winced.

Nova sighed. "Let's just search. I'll yell at him in school."

They searched for Mandarin and didn't find him anywhere.

Exhausted, they met back up at the arcade.

"Where could he be?" Nova sighed, frustrated.

"Most likely the new evil has a fortress of some sort."

Antauri looked up. "I was doing some research, and I found that there is an Order working against the Varons. It is called the Skeletal Circle. They worship the Dark Lord. I assume that is who we are facing. . .Mandarin is probably at their headquarters."

Chiro nodded. "That makes sense. We should all do some research on this order and some about the Varon Mystics. We can use what we know to better prepare ourselves against the rising evil."

* * *

Later that day, Gibson and Otto went home to find that Sprx was missing. Gibson and Otto shared a glance and hurriedly called the team. They didn't use their communicators. It was too risky. Gibson used his cell phone to call Antauri and Jinmay. Otto called Chiro and Nova.

The team met at Chiro's house, because his parents weren't home. They were at a conference.

"So, Sprx is missing. There is no note or anything?" Chiro asked.

"Nothing. We searched everywhere."

Chiro nodded. "Okay, team. We have to find Sprx. I think. . .that Mandarin may be behind this kidnapping."

The others exchanged glances.

"Jinmay and I will search the northern and eastern part of the city, Otto and Nova can handle the western and southern parts. Gibson, I want you on the scanner. Antauri, search the outskirts. Out of all of us, you learned the most out of training, so I'm giving you the most difficult job. Good luck everybody. Hyper Force, Go!"

They nodded and started searching.

* * *

"Let me go, you traitor!" Sprx growled.

"Oh, no. The Hyper Force will start searching for you. They will split up, and the Skull Sorceress will crush them. Then, our Dark Lord shall rule!" Mandarin laughed.

"You twisted creep, I swear, the Hyper Force will fry your tail!"

Mandarin just laughed louder. "You pathetic fool! Don't you see? They are outmatched!"

Sprx glared at him, but he was unnerved by Mandarin's confidence.

* * *

"Chiro! Look out!" Jinmay called.

Chiro barely swerved out of the way from a blast of dark energy. "Thanks, Jinmay." He looked for the source. A girl with long black hair with a red strip through it stood there, arms raised. She was very pale, and she had fangs. Her irises were pinkish-red. She hissed at him and threw another ball of energy. Chiro dodged again.

"Monkey Fu!" He yelled. She shielded herself from it and sent a wave of bats flying as she screamed in rage.

He and Jinmay fought, eventually, they were captured.

* * *

"Nova, look out!" Otto yelled.

Nova dodged a bubble that would've trapped her in it had Otto not warned her. "Thanks." She saw the Skull Witch. "Boom Boom Wake Up!" She yelled. The witch dodged.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto yelled.

The Witch dodged those and sent a blast of dark energy towards them.

They dodged. "Lady Tomahawk!" Nova yelled. The Witch was knocked off of her feet. She stood and screamed in rage. Bats flew out and distracted them as she sent a bubble to capture them in.

* * *

Gibson was focused attentively on the moniter, determined to find some trace of his brother or Mandarin. The Witch snuck up behind him and trapped him in one of her bubbles.

"How humiliating," he muttered.

They were reunited with Sprx. Mandarin grinned. "Now all we need is my brother. I sense he is in the outskirts."

Valina nodded. She disappeared and went to find Antauri.

* * *

**Tauria: **A bit of a cliffhanger, but. . .like I said, this is two parts. Now, if I can get Chapter Eight posted. . .


	8. Antauri to the Rescue

**Tauria: **Chapter Eight! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

Antauri was patrolling the outskirts. So far he had seen no sign of Mandarin or Sprx. He was beginning to worry. He wondered how the others were. He snapped his head to the right. He had heard something moving in the trees. Then again, on the left side! Suddenly, he felt a wave of dark energy coming from behind. He dodged. He ran through the trees.

He led whoever his pursuer was through the forest, hoping to get to the unexplored land they called the Savage Lands. He made it. He crossed a pit of ooze, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Up ahead he saw a giant head. When he reached the place he had seen it, he saw it was a giant robot. Hoping to not be discovered, he dashed inside of it. He hid, panting.

"Come out, foolish child. Your brother and your team mates await you. . ." a female voice said.

"Valina, I do not think he is here," a male with an accent said. Antauri stole a quick look at the pair. Valina was skull witch, and the male. . .was obviously a little confused. He was wearing a green belly shirt with an orange heart on it, and a short skirt. He was also wearing girly sandles. Antauri turned back around.

"Sakko, he's here! I can sense it!" She hissed, looking for him.

Antauri took a deep breath, and jumped out.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" He hit them with a strong blast, catching them by surprise. "Claw Disruptor!" This time he was blocked and thrown to the side. He slammed hard into the metal wall. He rubbed the back of his head, and dodged an energy blast. Sakko pulled out a gun. He started shooting. Antauri dodged both dark energy and the guns blasts.

He quickly shot up one of the elevators and hurried through one of the lower rooms. Panting he stopped in what appeared to be an armory. He found a gun and set in on a low setting. He came out, and snuck around behind them, quickly firing two shots and knocking them both out.

Then he used his mind abilities to extract the location of his friends. He kept the gun, just in case. He flew back to the city, using the secret entrance through the arcade to the sewers. He made his way through there and found his friends.

Mandarin was talking to a screen.

There was a skull, with red eyes, that talked back.

_'So that is what our dear friend and mentor has become!' _Antauri thought sadly. He jumped out and shot Mandarin, stunning him. He rescued his friends.

"Thanks Antauri!" Chiro smiled.

Antauri returned the smile. "You're welcome. Now, let's get out of here!"

They nodded and followed him back to the surface. Once there, Sprx smiled hardly. "I'm coming back. If that's what you guys are up against, I'll help fight, mentor or not."

Nova hugged him, surprising everyone. "Welcome back," she whispered. Then, she punched his shoulder, hard. "If you _ever_ do something like that again, I swear, I will not hesitate to beat the crap out of you!"

"Yes, Nova." Sprx said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Let's go home team. I think we all deserve a break," Chiro said.

They nodded in agreement. "See you in training tomorrow," Gibson said.

Chiro groaned. He had forgotten they had training the next day. He had been looking forward to sleeping in after all of today.

Sprx grinned at Chiro. "Hey, all in a days work for a hero, right?"

"Oh, shut up Sprx!"

Sprx laughed.

They all went their separate ways and went to bed.

**Tauria: **Awesome, 2 chapters up in one day! Well, please review. I hope that made up for me going for forever w/o posting.


	9. Gibson's Luck

**Tauria: **Okay. I am starting this chapter with my new laptop, and I have _no_ idea what i am gonna do! :)

**Chapter Nine**

Monday morning, Chiro went to school. He was really tired. He had stayed up super late studying for the test in first period. He sat down at his desk, next to Sprx.

"Mornin' Kid. You look tired."

"I am. I stayed up really late studying."

"Eh, I didn't do either. I'm gonna fail and I don't care."

"Won't your parents?"

"Nah. Their to busy congratulating Gibson and asking me why I can't be more like him."

"That's terrible!"

"Eh, I tune it out."

"Well, I hope you at least _try_."

"I will," Sprx grinned.

Chiro laughed and the teacher handed out the test papers.

Later that day, they all met at lunch.

"It is a good thing we share a lunch period,"Gibson remarked.

"Oh, yes it's _wonderful_," Sprx said sarcastically.

Gibson gave him a dirty look. "_Anyways_ I saw Mandarin."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Valina and the gender confused boy Sakko were there as well."

"What did they do?"

"They gave me dirty looks and then Sakko threw a dodge ball at me and broke my glasses."

"Gibson, if you are so smart, can't you figure out that the name dodge ball came from _dodging _the ball?"

"I _know_ that!"

"Well, _obviously_ you didn't."

Gibson gave Sprx another dirty look.

"Anyway, Sakko and Valina and Mandarin are in school? And in all of your classes?" Chiro said.

"Most of them."

"Well. . .maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"How?"

"Well, if they leave, you can tell us and we can follow."

Gibson nodded. "Plus, I could over hear conversations."

Chiro laughed. "Mhm, you could."

They talked the rest of the lunch period. As they headed to their next class, Sprx snickered and said, "How did Gibson end up with all the bad guys in his class?"

Nova punched his arm. "First of all, you were captured first, he was captured last. Second, that's not funny! He could get captured, or hurt!"

Sprx rubbed his arm. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry! I didn't think about that!"

"You just don't _think_, period!" Nova stormed off.

"What's _her_ deal?" Sprx asked.

Chiro shrugged. "I dunno."

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, there is chapter nine. Poor Gibson!

**Antauri:** Why are you still up? You have to get up early to go to work with ur mom so u can homeschool!

**Tauria: **I'm still up bcuz im hungry and i haven't made my sandwich yet even tho i said i was goin to about twenty minutes ago! plus, im _always_ up at this hour, thank u. and i kno! ill still get up!

**Antauri: **U'd better. And u need to update more.

**Everyone else: **YEAH!

**Tauria: **I will, I will!

**Everyone: **Please review.


	10. Author's Note

**Tauria: **I know I went a long time w/o updating, but I am gonna try to update sooner. Right now I am having a bit of writers block for some of my stories, and on Meeting Chiro's Sister we lost the papers, found them, but they are all unorganized and I just haven't organized them. I am gonna try though. And thank you Aunna, for the chapter title for chapter nine. Anyways, just thought I'd update even if it wasn't a chapter. . . .


	11. SPRX IS STUDYING? WHAT?

**Tauria: **Okay, this chapter kinda is just a throwaway chapter . . . nothing really happens, but it was all that I could come up with at the moment. So, enjoy.

**Chapter Ten**

Nova avoided Sprx the rest of the week. Sprx tried to talk to her, but she ignored him. Even during training she only spoke to him when she had to.

One evening, Sprx was laying on his bed, his head hanging off upside down. He sighed in frustration. "What did I do to make her so mad at me?" He groaned. "I gotta fix this somehow . . ." He closed his eyes and thought, long and hard. He came up blank. He groaned again.

"Well, I suppose there is only one thing to do when you're bored out of your mind and upset over a girl . . ." He sighed and got up and went over to his desk. He started studying.

Gibson walked by Sprx's room and saw him. "Sprx . . . are you . . . studying?"

Sprx looked up. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No. It's just you _never _study."

"Well, I'm bored out of my mind, so, why not study?"

Gibson frowned. "Usually when you get bored you head over to the arcade."

"I would, but I got grounded earlier today, so . . ."

"Ah."

Sprx's eyes returned to his book. He began reading.

Gibson shook his head, worried about his brother. He went to his room and called Chiro.

"Hello?" Chiro's mother answered.

"Hello, this is Gibson. May I speak to Chiro?"

"Of course." She called for Chiro."It's your friend Gibson."

Chiro nodded and took the phone."Hey Gibson. What's up?" Chiro was a little surprised. It was usually Sprx who called.

"Sprx is _studying_."

"Uh . . . do we know the same Sprx?"

"That's my point. Do you think that Nova avoiding him could have anything to do with it?"

"Possibly. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah. I think that would be best."

After a moment of silence, Chiro said, "You're really worried about him aren't you?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, but he is actually my twin brother. I just . . . skipped a grade."

"Oh. He never mentioned that."

"He won't. I don't know if it's because he thinks that I am embarrassing or because he doesn't wanna be compared to me, but he won't. It's been that way since we were little."

"I think that it's the second one." Chiro said.

"I hope so. Well, I gotta go. I promised Otto that I would help him out with his school work."

"Bye, Gibson."

"Bye, Chiro."

They hung up and Chiro called Nova.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. Did you know that Sprx is _studying_?"

"No . . . Since when does he study?"

"I don't know, but Gibson called, worried about him. The only thing that we could come up with is that he is upset over you ignoring him and stuff."

"Whoa . . . who knew . . . okay, I'll apologize to him. It's just . . . he's driving me insane!"

"I know he is."

"Well, I'll see ya in school tomorrow."

"Okay . . . but before you hang up, did you know that Sprx and Gibson are twins?"

"No, I didn't . . ."

"Well, apparently Gibson just skipped a grade."

"Whoa. . ."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

* * *

The next day, Sprx was sitting in class, waiting for the teacher to come. Nova came over. "Hey . . . I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. So . . . I'm sorry," she said softly.

"No problem," Sprx said, offering her a smile.

She smiled back. "Gibson called Chiro because he was worried about you. So, Chiro called me."

"Why was Gibson worried?"

"You were _studying_."

Sprx laughed. "What? I can't study?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, Sprx doesn't study! Its like, a rule!"

Sprx laughed, and the teacher came in and began class that day.

**Tauria: **Like I said, throwaway Chapter but I might be able to do something with it :DD**  
**


	12. What Is Wrong With Sprx?

**Tauria: **Well, it's a short chapter, but . . . anyways. I seem to be a fan of short chapters as of late. :DD Anyways . . . enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

After Sprx and Nova had made up, Sprx behaved a lot more, he also continued to study. He was nicer, and his flirting total went down a _lot_. During training, he participated a lot more, and his fighting style improved. Although they were happy that Sprx was acting like a better person, each team member became increasingly worried. Especially Gibson. Now that Chiro and Nova knew about him being twins with Sprx, he could show a little more of his worry openly. One day, he decided to call Chiro. Chiro had given Gibson his cell phone number in case this ever happened again.

"Hey, Gibson," Chiro said.

"Hello, Chiro. I'm growing increasingly more worried for Sprx. He seems to be getting worse each day. His flirting total keeps going down each day, he is improving more and more and more in training, and he studies more and more each night."

"I totally understand. Hm . . . maybe tomorrow we can meet. I think Antauri and Jinmay need to know that the two of you are twins. We won't tell Sprx about the meeting so he'll continue like normal. I know that it could get us in trouble, but I am majorly worried about Sprx as well."

"Okay. Where should we meet?"

Chiro took a deep breath. "My house. I'll pick you guys up. Tell Sprx your tutoring me and Otto at my house. I'll call the others and let them know what's going on. You tell Otto."

"Okay. Thank you . . . for helping."

"Your welcome. That's what friends are for." Chiro smiled.

Gibson also smiled. "Goodbye Chiro. See you tomorrow . . . for tutoring . . ."

"See ya. Bye." They hung up and Chiro called Nova.

"Hey, Chiro. What's up?" She answered.

"Hey, there is a meeting at my house tomorrow. I'll come pick you up in a limo. The meeting is about Sprx's strange behavior . . ."

"Okay . . . but I won't be able to stay for long . . . I have a date."

"With who?"

" . . . Sprx . . ."

"Well, I'll say this again tomorrow . . . but I'll say it now too: Have fun!"

Nova laughed. "I will. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." They hung up and he called Jinmay. He told her what was going on and he also told Antauri. They both agreed to come.

Gibson told Otto. And Otto agreed to go, looking forward to seeing Chiro's house, and helping his brother.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I hope you like that . . . and for once I DO know where I am going with this! YAY! 

**Sprx: **BOO!

**Tauria: **Oh, you're just saying that because I am gonna be a little mean to you. Shush.

**Sprx: **-spits out tongue-

**Gibson: **Please review!


	13. Uh Oh

**Tauria: **Well, here is chapter twelve! :DD

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day after school, Chiro drove over to Gibson's in his limo. Otto and Gibson got in, a little hesitant. Chiro smiled warmly. "Hey guys." They smiled back nervously.

The limo drove to Nova's house, and Nova got in. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hi," Chiro grinned. They went to Antauri's and he got in. Then they went to Jinmay's and got her. They went to Chiro's house and got out. They headed up to Chiro's room. They saw no sign of his parents.

"Where are your parents?" Nova asked.

"Oh, they're at work."

"Oh." She frowned.

"Well, that is one of the reasons we are meeting here . . . and this is nothing new. It's fine," Chiro smiled.

They reached his room and all sat down. Chiro sat at his desk at the front of the room, Nova stretched out on the floor, Gibson sat on the floor, back against the bed, and Otto and Antauri sat on one of the chairs in the room.

"Well, as you all know, we are here to discuss an ongoing problem with Sprx," Chiro said. "It seems to me that he is being a better person, but although this is a good thing, it worries me. I don't know why. I sense something wrong, but I don't know what. I could be over worrying, but Gibson also senses something wrong. Anyone else?"

Antauri nodded. "I don't quite know what it is, but yes I sense it as well."

Otto nodded. "Yeah. Something is definitely wrong with Sprx."

Jinmay nodded. "I may not spend as much time with him as you guys do, but yeah, something totally off about him."

Nova sighed. "I don't really sense anything, but that could be wishful thinking on my part."

They nodded. Nova checked her watch. "Well, I gotta go, or I'll be late for me and Sprx's date."

Chiro smiled. "Have fun."

"Yeah! Don't stay out to late!" Jinmay giggled.

"Funny," Nova laughed.

"Have a good time," Gibson said.

"Yeah!" Otto grinned.

"Just tell the chauffeur where you want to go, and he'll take you," Chiro smiled.

"Thanks," Nova smiled.

* * *

Nova went home and changed from her simple t-shirt and jeans, to something a little more sophisticated, but not too fancy. She wore a yellow dress that went to her ankles. It had a little pink belt around the waist. She put a clip in her hair and slid on a pair of white flip-flops.

Sprx drove to Nova's house and picked her up. They went to a restaurant and ordered. They began eating.

"So . . . you've been acting different lately . . ." Nova said.

"Oh yeah . . . I'm just trying to do something . . . different," Sprx smiled.

"Well . . . I like it," she smiled.

Halfway through the meal, a troop of people wearing a strange symbol came through the city, using magic to destroy some of the buildings. Nova and Sprx exchanged glances and ducked under the table, activating hyper mode. Then, they jumped out and began to combat the people.

One released a burst or magic that almost knocked them out of the air.

"We need the others!" Nova said, activating her communicator.

"I agree!" Sprx nodded.

* * *

The others had been continuing their meeting when Nova and Sprx called

"_**Something is attacking the city. I don't know what they are, or why they're here, but we can't fight them alone! We need your help!" **_Nova said, relaying their location.

"You got it Nova," Chiro said. "We'll be there in a few moments."

"_**Okay! But hurry!" **_Sprx said as he dodged a blast of magic.

Chiro opened the window to his balcony and one by one they changed to hyper mode and flew in the direction of where Nova had said they were at.

They got there, but were not close enough to stop them when one's magic engulfed Sprx. He said something in a strange language.

Sprx began to change.

* * *

**Tauria: **There you go! Hope you enjoyed that!

**Everyone on the team: **We didn't!

**Tauria: **Oh, shush. It'll all turn out right in the end, and you know it will. Please leave a review!


	14. Skeletal Circle

**Tauria: **Okay, like I said on _Chosen For Evil_, I have been having some major writers block on three of my stories: _Chosen For Evil, New Beginnings, _and _A New Ruler_. I hope that this chapter (although it is not very long) makes up for that. I'm going to try to get a regular updating streak, and maybe that way I won't have this really long period of no updates, and my chapters will get longer (well, I can hope). The stories I have really been focusing on lately though, are _How It All Came To Be, Meeting Chiro's "Sister" Book Two: Biological_, and (a story on the account that I share with Anna, called TauriaAnna) _A Tale of Two Rebels_. Please enjoy Chapter Thirteen :DD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SRMT or anything else that belongs to someone else.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The team watched in horror as Sprx's pupils turned red, his eye-teeth **(Tauria: **I think that's what they're called) became sharper, like fangs. His uniform changed as well, or rather . . . it disappeared. In it's place the magic that had been corrupting him left a leather suit as he grew more muscled. Nova frowned. She had liked the new Sprx, but she had preferred the old one. She preferred the boy who had laughed and made corny jokes while flirting with her. The new Sprx had been nicer, but there would always be a soft spot in her heart for the old Sprx.

The transformation finished and he stood before them, smirking evilly. When he spoke, his voice was deeper and a little raspy. "Hello, Hyper Force."

They exchanged glances and realized that Sprx wasn't on their side anymore. They fought him for a while, but they knew that they would eventually have to give up . . . They couldn't hurt him. Not when there was a possibility that they could save him . . .Finally, Chiro used his powers to cause a loud distraction. While he was distracted, they all flew away as fast as they could.

They found Captain Shuggazoom. "Uncle Clay! Sprx has been changed!" Chiro said, and they told him what had happened, each filling in what the other could not. Captain Shuggazoom nodded.

"What happened to Sprx is simple. The Skeletal Circle has been corrupting him. For a long time, it seemed as if Sprx was merely becoming a different person, and taking after his brother, and being responsible. This is one of the side-affects that happens. Then, they complete the transformation and corruption. He becomes one of them. If it is not a choice at a certain amount of time, he is merely a servant to their will. If he becomes one willingly, he can rise among their ranks and be one of them. Now, if it is an unwilling transformation then there are herbs that can remedy this. The Alchemist had them in his lab, but they were destroyed." The kids nodded."Now, there is a vessel through which we can use to get these herbs, but they are scattered across the Universe, and we need some way you will be able to go," the captain said.

"Well, I'll tell my parents that I'm going to go with my Uncle Clay on a trip, and I'm sure they'll agree," Chiro said.

"Well, you're my dad, and mom usually goes along with what you say, so . . . " Nova said.

"I'll tell Mom it's a science trip to learn about rare herbs, and get them to let Otto come along," Gibson said.

"I'll just tell Mom and Dad that I'm going to go on a school trip, like Gibson said. Just print out some 'permission slips' and we're good to go!" Jinmay smiled.

The Captain nodded, and did so. The next day they all prepared themselves to save Sprx from the evil that bound him. When they showed up, they were all shocked to see a giant Robot. This was not what they had expected to be traveling in. They had expected a more . . . ship-like ship. But instead it was a Robot. When they entered the Robot, Gibson remembered that he had not had time to tell Jinmay and Antauri that he was twins with Sprx. So, on the way there, he asked for Chiro to call a meeting. As they sat in the Command Center, he began.

"I meant to tell you this at the meeting we had earlier, but Sprx and I are twins. I'm just a grade ahead because I skipped a grade. Sprx never mentions it, and so I don't either. Even thought I am the elder twin, he still the more dominant twin. He tries not to claim we're related at all, but that doesn't usually work. He and I aren't really close, but we still share the bond that all twins have." It felt good to talk about this and get it off his chest so it didn't feel like he was keeping secrets from the team.

* * *

**Tauria: **Okay, like I said, I hope that made up for not updating. I am going to try to get a normal updating schedule, like maybe every other day or so, or maybe it will be every two days or something . . . I'll try to do it in a way so I update one story a day at least. But, knowing me, it will probably continue to be sporadic updates every now and then when I get an idea.


	15. Author's Note 2

**Tauria: **Okay, I know I haven't updated New Beginnings in a while. Honestly, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I am considering going back and redoing it. I do like the original idea, but I think I could have done a lot better with the story. Let me know what you think, please. Let me know if you think I could have done better, and ideas would be appreciated. :DD


	16. Rescuing Sprx

**Tauria: **Okay I have decided what I am going to do. I am going to finish this since I only have a chapter or two left, and then I am going to go back and edit it when I get the time. I may add a new chapter here and there and I will probably take the two author's notes out and just put them at the beginning of the chapters that they came before.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The team had been traveling together for a while now, hunting down all that was needed for Sprx's return to good. Finally, they gathered the last ingredient. Gibson and Otto actually shouted for joy. Gibson began to mix the ingredients together, being very careful to get everything just right. Even Otto was quiet and still for this. It took two whole days, but soon the mixture was completed. Gibson exited his lab, holding the solution very carefully. Dark circles were under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"How are we going to get him to take this?" Gibson asked, worried.

"We are going to have to stick it in a tranquilizer dart and administer it that way, so we can keep an eye on him," Clay said.

Gibson nodded and began to pour it in to the tranq darts that were in his drill. "Alright. It's ready to be administered."

They nodded, and began to head back to where they knew Sprx would be. When they arrived, each and every one of them were shocked out of their minds. It appeared Sprx had left the Skeletal Circle, and was now terrorizing Shuggazoom. They looked at Clay.

"It appeared they used one of the older methods of corruption," Clay said. "They amplified his worst qualities. One of those being his easy ability to hate. That hatred he had is now very strong. He hated the Skeletal Circle so he abandoned them. There are certain things he is going to have resented us for, and those things will turn to hatred."

They nodded, entering their Hyper Mode, and getting ready to face one of their own. They had already gone over the plan several times. Chiro, Otto, Nova, 'Captain Shuggazoom', and Antauri began to fight Sprx as a distraction. Gibson sneaked up behind him and shot the tranq dart. He got Sprx in the leg, and Sprx began to slowly lose consciousness. Finally, he began to plummet out of the sky, but they caught him. They took him back to the Robot that they had been using to get around the universe. They took him to the red room, and lay him in the bed. They took turns sitting in the chair in front of the door in the room.

Sprx's room was decorated to please him. Obviously the Alchemist had wanted them to feel at home here. The walls were red and the carpeting yellow. There were piloting magazines, books on ships, books on his favorite pilots, posters of pilots and ships, and many other things. There were also model ships. The bed was simple. The pillows were white and the blanket was red. The closet was empty.

The others rooms were much the same, in the fact that they had things that were made to keep them not only occupied, but happy as well.

Chiro's room had posters of the Sun Riders, and the complete collection of figurines and DVDs, as well as collectors edition items he had been wanting for a while. His walls were orange and his carpeting blue. His closet was empty. His bed had an orange blanket and white pillows.

Nova's room had yellow walls and reddish pink carpeting. There was a red punching bag and many different stuffed animals were all over the room. Her bed had yellow pillows and a pinkish red blanket. Her closet was empty, just as everyone else's was.

Gibson's room had science books and empty journals for notes. There were different chemical perfectly labeled all over the room. There were also empty vials and things for him to do his experiments with. His bed was shoved into a safe corner of the room with a blue comforter and white pillows. His walls were blue and his carpeting was black.

Otto's room was covered in machine parts that used to be organized and were now just everywhere. He had several finished and unfinished projects all over the place in there. His bed was green with white pillows. His walls were green and he had black carpeting. He also had stacks of video games he had been wanting.

Antauri's room was very simple. He had silver walls and no carpeting. His bed had a black blanket and white pillows. There were some pillows to sit on while he was meditating, and a small stream of water ran through the room to help relax him. He had a few philosophy books and things of that nature.

They waited for three days for Sprx to awaken, carefully keeping a schedule, but they never kept the same guard schedule just in case.

When Sprx finally awoke, it was Gibson's turn. He was a little nervous and had actually been hoping that when he woke up it would be Nova in here with him. But of course it wasn't so Gibson gave Sprx a friendly smile. "Good morning Sprx."

There was almost no change in Sprx's features and he growled at Gibson. "What am I doing here?" The only change is that his voice sounded more normal, and he didn't seem _as_ angry.

Gibson blinked. "Uh . . . I'll be right back with your answer." He stepped outside of the room, and hurried to the Command Center. "He's awake! But the solution we made didn't help him! He's a little less angry, but . . ."

Clayton nodded. "Of course. Now you need to use the Power Primate on him, or he will not return to good."

"All of us?" Antauri said.

Clayton nodded.

"But we don't know how," Nova pointed out.

They all exchanged glances. Now what were they going to do? Antauri had an idea.

"I'll teach you," he said.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, I hoped you like that and I hope that made up for my long period of not updating! Please leave a review.


	17. Sprx's Return

**Tauria: **Well, here it is! The next chapter of NB. I hope you like it. And because I couldn't resist, Spova is located at the end :DD It isn't very good, because 1. I am not a romance novelist. 2. I have never been in love, nor dated, nor none of that! and 3. It makes me feel weird. But anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed. I don't own it. Sorry :/

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

It took a few days but soon the Hyper Force was able to use the Power Primate in the way they needed to. Antauri had done his best , and was confident that he had gotten them prepared for what they needed to do. The main problem they had had was trying to get them to believe that they could do it. And getting them to listen had been a problem as well, because they were always arguing with him, each wanting to voice their own opinion and ask tons of pointless questions. He had needed to remind them constantly of why they were there, and his patience was often wearing thin with them. But they had gotten it done, and were now headed up to Sprx's room.

Sprx, of course, was waiting. Although he did not look as viscous as he once had, he was still quite mean looking. And this terrified his brothers, and Nova. Well, it terrified them all to know that their friend had done all of what Sprx had. But they all knew that they would get past that. And it would all be okay in the end.

"So, what are you doing in here? Haven't been visiting for a few days. Didn't you miss me?" He sneered. "I mean, no I didn't expect Gibson to. He never really liked me much anyways. And maybe I wasn't expecting Jinmay to be overwhelmed by emotion. And I knew Antauri wouldn't be. He's too stoic. But I expected some brotherly love from Otto. And maybe something more from Chiro. And Nova . . . I know you liked the gentleman I was a lot better then this bad boy I've become, but no kiss on the cheek?" Sprx had designed the words to hurt them, but being as he had said them in a mocking tone, none of them were too affected by it.

Chiro, Antauri, Nova, Gibson, and Otto all exchanged glances and focused their energies, Chiro and Antauri leading. Four beams of light all encompassed Sprx, and brought out the green light in him. They were pulsing and dancing, and vibrant. But soon, they all melded into one giant gorilla, that let out a load roar, as Sprx fell to his knees, and the others leaned against the walls for support, having used so much energy.

Sprx soon passed out, and it wasn't for a few days before he finally awoke. Nova had not moved from his bedside, wanting to see the boy she knew. The boy that had flirted with her on the bus, even though he had had so many options. He had gone out of his way to make sure he sat next to her. He had gotten tables near her at the lunch table. He had ditched parties to go to the one she was going to. He had become her teammate. He had become her friend. And now, the scary thought was, she thought she might like him!

Gibson too, rarely left his side. His brothers comment had hurt him, although he knew it wasn't true. Gibson had always looked out for his younger brother. Sprx had no idea what he had done. He had often hacked into Sprx's laptop and fixed his papers for him. He was always getting Sprx out of trouble, and he was always covering his back. He hadn't wanted Sprx to know, because then Sprx would become even more secretive. And he often blamed Gibson for telling their parents. But Gibson rarely ever ratted his brother out.

Otto too, was usually with Sprx. He had missed his brother. Sure he hadn't really ever done anything like Gibson, but Otto was also always doing things for Sprx. And sometimes Sprx took those things for granted because Otto did them all the time, and loved to do them. But Sprx did things in return for Otto. And he tried to do them for Gibson, but he rarely felt they were good enough. And Otto noticed. So he always tried to praise Sprx a little more.

But today it was just Nova. Gibson and Otto were napping. Nova didn't care. She just napped in there, not wanting to ever leave Sprx. She really did care about him. But she didn't think it would be like this if one of the others were on that table. But Sprx was special. He held a special place in Nova's heart.

Right now, she was holding his hand, and stroking his hair. "Wake up," she whispered for what felt like the millionth time. "Wake up, you idiot! We need you! We love you!" She felt tears burn her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was crying. He was going to be alright . . . but the Power Primate had burned him. And the fact hat he had turned evil had also caused some inner damage. "Listen to me, you big red-headed bafoon! You are an _idiot_! You are so _annoying_! So I don't know why I am saying this, or even _thinking_ this! But _I_ love you! _I_ need you! Sprx, if you leave me, I swear! I will bring you back, and I will _kill_ you!" She squeezed his hand.

He muttered something, and Nova about knocked the table over. "Sprx? What?" She said, eyes wide, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"I said," he smirked up at her, his eyes weak and tired as his voice was hushed but cocky, "if you could bring me back, you already would have."

Nova squealed with happiness before she realized what he had said. Then, her cheeks turned pink and she lightly hit his shoulder. "I swear, if you weren't damaged . . ."

"I know, I know. But you can't blame a guy for taking an opportunity, can ya?"

Nova looked like she would like nothing better then to stab him about fifty times, and for a moment, Sprx was terrified she would. So he closed his eyes, thinking he had screwed up majorly. Then, he heard her come closer and whisper, "Then you can't blame a girl either," before she brushed her lips against his and walked out, hips swaying.

His eyes followed her as he shook his head, chuckling. Nova got the others and they all rejoiced at the fact he was better. Once he had fully recovered, they were going to have a party . . .

* * *

**Tauria: **OK, I am hoping to get the next chap posted tonight, and then be done! I am really itching to start all of my new stories, and things like that. I have the new story bug, or whatever it is you want to call it, REALLY BAD . . . Anyways, please leave a review and I hope you like the next chapter, which will be the last! I know, I'm sad to see it end too. But I am going to be posting one similar to it, plus going back and editing these chapters, as well as adding new ones when I have time. So this isn't the end of this one for a while. It will just be complete.


	18. Epilogue

**Tauria: **Okay, I admit, I could have done better with this but I am in a hurry to get to my new stories. But I can always go back and edit, and any ideas for how to edit certain chapters or whatever are greatly appreciated. You can PM me or leave a review or whatever you want.

**Chiro: **You are rambling.

**Tauria: **I know, I know.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS SRMT!

* * *

**Epilogue**

****The Hyper Force had become widely known throughout the city, and were very famous for their efforts in keeping the city safe from the Skeletal Circle, especially after what had happened. But one of them never felt what he did was good enough. So many people had forgotten or had not known it was him. But he hadn't. He had attacked the city . . . he had fought his own team. But they had accepted him back. But he had not accepted himself just yet. He sat in a tree, in the park, not wanting to disturb anyone in the middle of the night, when he heard the branches around him rustle. He looked over, and there she was. He had been avoiding her ever since had awoke, although he didn't know why. She had finally admitted her love to him, so why couldn't he be her boyfriend?

"Sprx, what is going on with you lately? I've been patient, and I've tried not to bother you, and respect your wishes to avoid me, but I can't do it anymore. Please tell me what is going on, so I can help you." She pleaded softly.

He gave her that cocky smile that she adored, but would never tell him. "Nothing's wrong babe."

"1. Don't call me babe. You give up that right, and any right to flirt with me until you tell me what the heck is wrong. 2. I know you're lying."

He sighed . This was what he loved about her, the fact that she always knew when something was wrong with him. "Alright, you're right. I'm still kinda spazzed out over what happened with the Skeletal Circle. I feel like I really let you guys down."

"It could have been any of us Sprx." She said softly. "And beating yourself up over it is just gonna make you more susceptible to it happening again. So, don't worry about it."

He nodded. "Thanks," he smiled.

She gave him a brief kiss. "Now, go home and go to bed. We have school tomorrow, and then a party to go to tomorrow."

He laughed. "Of course." And they parted ways, but they knew that it wouldn't be the last midnight outing they had together . . .

* * *

**Tauria: **Okay, okay. It was short and stupid and pointless and horrible. But whatever. It's done.

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


End file.
